comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-JLG
On this alternate earth, the original founders of the Justice League debuted in the 1960s, and have aged in real time, having families. And not just them, but their enemies as well. Heroes The Justice Leauge-Founders and 1960's recruits *Superman (1935-) **Lois Lane *Batman (1933-) **Talia Al Ghul **Catwoman *Wonder Woman (1775-) **Steve Trevor *Flash (1936-) **Iris West *Green lantern (1939-) **Star Sapphire *Aquaman (1937-) **Mera *Martian Manhunter (1513-) *Green Arrow (1938-) *Black Canary (1938-) *Atom (1934-) *Hawkman (1940-) The Jusitce League-1970's recruits *Red Tornado (1969-) *Hawkgirl (1945-) *Zatanna (1967-) *Black Canary II (1956-), Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary **During a one night stand, she becomes pregnant, but is ashamed of herself and flees the United States, last seen in London. *Green Arrow II (1958-), Green Arrow's son conceived from a girlfriend in school **With an archer named Shado, he had a child with her, but she ran away from him with the child, never to be seen by him again. The Justice League-1980's recruits *Green Lantern II (1956-) *Ice (1956-) *Mr. Miracle (Not Applicable-) *Huntress (1958-), Daughter of Batman and Catwoman **Robin II/Red Hood (1957-) *Animal Man *Blue Lantern (1968-), son of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire **Arisia Rrab ***Arsa Jordan (1998-), but after his birth, Blue Lantern and Arisia went to her home planet to live in peace, rarely seen on Earth after that. *Star Sapphire II (1971-), daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire **She settles down with an alien from another world and visits earth sparingly. *Flash II *Power Girl (1964-), Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane *Superman II (1962-), Son of Superman and Lois Lane **Maxima *Eradicator (1963-), Adopted son of Superman and Lois Lane, biological son of Zod and Faora **Lori Lemaris *Aquaman II (1966-), Son of Aquaman and Mera **Mareena *Wonder Man (1967-), Son of Wondergirl/Troia/Darkstar and her husband Terry Long **Artemis The Justice League-1990's recruits *Green Lantern III *Jade *Batgirl/Oracle (1974-), Adopted Daughter of Batman, daughter of Batman's associate Jim Gordon **Sam Harris **James Harris (2011-) *Fury (1973-), Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor *Silver Scarab (1972-), Son of Hawkman and Hawkgirl *Batwing (1978-), Adopted Son of Batman, son of Batman's associate Lucius Fox *Batgirl II/Spoiler (1976-), Adopted Daughter of Batman, daughter of minor villain Cluemaster *Big Barda (Not Applicable-) The Justice League-2000's recruits *Nightwing/Batman (1950-), adopted son of Batman *Hawkgirl II (1991-), daughter of Silver Scarab and Fury *Green Lantern IV (1989-) **The son of Green Lantern IV and Hawkgirl II: Rex Stewart (2016-) *Batgirl III/Black Bat (1977-), adopted daughter of Batman, daughter of Lady Shiva, friend and foe of Batman **Dusan Al Ghul **Matthew Cain (2017-) *Red Arrow (1946-) *Darkstar/Wonder Woman II (1947-), half sister of Wonder Woman *Cyborg (1955-) *Starfire (1950-) *Eradicator II (1990-), son of Eradicator and Lori Lemaris **Lisa Lasalle *Superman III (1995-), son of Superman II and Maxima **Lana Lang *Blizzard (1981-), Daughter of Green Lantern II and Ice **Ronnie Raymond ***Jason Raymond (2002-) *Blue Beetle (1979-) **Donna Quinn, daughter of Percy Kent and Lucy Quinn *Red Hood III (1983-), son of Huntress and Robin II/Red Hood **Lisa Luthor, daughter of Percy Kent and Lena Luthor The Teen Titans-1960's recruits *Robin/Nightwing (1950-), adopted son of Batman *Kid Flash/Flash II (1949-), nephew of Iris West **Linda Park **Artemis Crock *Aqualad/Tempest (1948-), apprentice of Aquaman **Dolphin *Wonder Girl/Troia/Darkstar (1947-), half sister of Wonder Woman **Terry Long (1943-1975) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (1946-) The Teen Titans-1970's recruits *Beast Boy/Animal Man (1960-) *Raven (1958-) *Starfire (1950-) *Cyborg (1955-) *Robin II/Red Hood (1957-), Adopted son of Batman *Terra (1956-), Adopted by Atom *Jericho (1954-), Adopted by Atom, biological son of Deathstroke The Teen Titans-1980's recruits *Damage (1970-), Adopted son of the Atom *The Tornado Twins (1964-)/(1964-), The twin children of the Flash and Iris West **Meloni Thawne *Ravager (1968-), Daughter of Deathstroke **John Wade ***Adeline Wade, who after being born Ravager and John fled to New Zealand *Aqualad II (1969-), Son of Aqualad/Tempest and Dolphin **Lorena Marquez ***Arthur (2003-) *Supergirl/Powergirl, daughter of Superman **She travels to the future with XS, where she falls in love with Brainiac 5. *Green Lantern III (1968-) **Soranik Natu, daughter of Sinestro **Jade (1970-) The Teen Titans-1990's recruits *Superboy (1992-), the clone of Percy Kent *Miss Martian (1960-), the adopted daughter of Martian Manhunter **Her's and Superboy's Children ***Michael Kent (2000-) *Robin III/Red Robin (1978-) *Wonder Girl II (1973-), Half Sister of Wonder Woman **Robin III/Red Robin and Wonder Girl II's children ***Elizabeth Drake (2004-) *Red Hood II (1973-), Daughter of Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow and Jade *XS (1971-), Daughter of Kid Flash/Flash II and Linda Park *Tempest II (1972-), Adopted Son of Aquaman, Son of Black Manta **Tula ***Vuldo'kahn (2004-) *Kid Flash II/Impulse (1970-), Son of Kid Flash/Flash II and Artemis Crock **Kid Flash II/Impulse and Red Hood II's children *Batgirl IV/Catwoman II (1975-), Adopted daughter of Batman, daughter of Batman Associate Lucius Fox *Robin IV/Nightwing II (1978-), Adopted son of Batman **Batgirl IV/Catwoman II and Robin IV/Nightwing II's children ***Jason Thomas (2010-) *Robin V (1980-), Son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul *Nightstar (1978-), Daughter of Robin/Nightwing and Starfire **The Children of Robin V and Nightstar ***Thomas Wayne II (2011-) ***Martha Wayne (2013-) The Teen Titans-2000's recruits *Kid Flash III/Impulse II (1992-), son of Tornado Twins and Meloni Thawne *Zatara (1992-), son of Zatanna *Batgirl V/Spoiler II (1993-), daughter of Batgirl II/Spoiler and her boyfriend in high school *Avia Free, Daughter of Mr. Miracle and Big Barda *Pixie (1993-), Daughter of Beast Boy/Animal Man and Raven *Animal (1995-), Son of Beast Boy/Animal Man and Raven *Ion (1999-), Son of Green Lantern III and Soranik Natu *Obsidian (1995-), Son of Green Lantern III and Jade Villains, Generation One *Black Manta *Sinestro *Parallax *Lex Luthor (1935-) *Zod (1900-) *Faora (1919-) *Black Adam *Two Face *Bane *Joker **Harley Quinn *Ra's Al Ghul (13XX-) *Blackfire *Killer Frost *Trigon (Not applicable for this creature) *Deathstroke (1945-) Villains, Generation Two *Trigon *Ra's Al Ghul *Black Adam *Parallax *Sinestro *Lex Luthor/Cyborg Superman *Lena Luthor (1964-), the daughter of Lex Luthor *Lucy Quinn (1961-), the daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn *Percy Kent (1966-), the son of Superman and Lois Lane, who became a villain because he loathed his absent father *Black Beetle The Epilogue In 2960, the immortal Superman and Wonder Woman meet with the Lazarus Pit induced immortal Batman and just talk over the last thousand years as they watch a sunrise from their space station. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95